


Friend Request

by lindseyluvsdrag



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, rpdr - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RuPaul's Drag Race References, pearlet, rpdr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyluvsdrag/pseuds/lindseyluvsdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: Smut, Self Harm</p>
    </blockquote>





	Friend Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huruhara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huruhara/gifts).



> WARNING: Smut, Self Harm

“How are you feeling today, boo?” Kurtis asked his best friend, Jason, over the phone.

It had been two weeks since Jason dumped his boyfriend after catching him in bed with another man.

“I’m okay,” he replied. “I’m honestly ready to move on.”

“Well they say the best way to get over an old man is to get under a new one,” he sassed.

The friends shared a hearty laugh.

“Let’s go to Interior Illusions tonight,” Jason suggested.“I wanna guy hunt.”

“I can’t. The hubby is sick.”

“Aw, tell Patrick to get better soon. Eat his chicken noodle soup, eat ass, whatever it takes,” he cackled.

“Absolutely,” Kurtis laughed.

“I’ll still probably go out, though.”

“No,” he said sternly. “Don’t go out alone. It scares me.”

“There’s nothing scary about it. You just have to watch your drinks around strangers.”

“And that’s scary!”

“I just really want some dick,” Jason whined. “I haven’t been laid in weeks.”

“Why don’t you scope out some guys online?”

“Webcam action,” he laughed.

“Patty’s cousin met his boyfriend on gaypeoplemeet.com.”

“Sounds so promising,” Jason said sarcastically. “I’m still going out.”

“No!”

Kurty, can I have a blanket? Jason heard Patrick groan in the background.

“Yo husband’s calling, Kurty,” he teased. “I need to see if I have any condoms…”

“If you go out tonight, I will ground you,” Kurtis stomped his foot.

“Mom,” Jason pouted.

“Promise me.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “I’ll probably just review some papers from work.”

“Sounds boring, but that’s what you get for being the best realtor in the city of Manhattan,” he said with a smile in his voice.

“Woe is me.”

Kurty, I’m hungry.

“Never get married,” Kurtis whispered into the phone.

“You know you love that domestic shit,” he giggled. “I’ll talk to you later, boo.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Jason hung up his phone and walked through the small, chicly decorated apartment to his office. He sunk into the bright pink chair and slid up to the desk. Pulling out the paperwork from his latest real estate sale, Jason glanced over the information for a minute before becoming bored. He blew a raspberry and turned his laptop on. 

“Gaypeoplemeet.com,” he murmured as he typed in the url. On the homepage, he was greeted by an assortment of diverse profiles. “Come through, muscle otter.”

See something ya like? A popup asked. Sign up to meet local gay singles now!

“So lame,” Jason chuckled. “Why not?” The twenty-three year old filled out the form and added an array of photos of himself; some more risque than others. “Done.”

Within seconds, Jason received a message from an eighteen year old bleach blonde.

Will you be my top?

“Sorry, babes. I like receiving the presents ;)” he replied just as another message hit his inbox. Coming from a sixty-eight year old man, the note read: Hey sexy, I have something to show you.

“Can you even get it up without Viagra?” Jason scoffed to himself before deleting the message.

You have a Friend Request from Matt Lent, a popup informed.

“Matt Lent,” he mumbled as he clicked the small thumbnail that took him to the boy’s profile.

25, Brooklyn; Artist who loves to laugh and is looking for that special someone to settle down with. He rolled his eyes at the cliché About Me section before scrolling through Matt’s pictures.

“Oh, fuck me dude. You’re so hot!” Jason shouted to his screen. He immediately accepted the request.

Hey, just signed up and I came across your profile. You’re gorgeous, Matt complimented through instant messaging.

“Aw thank you and same!” Jason replied. “You’ve got to be one of the hottest guys I’ve ever seen”

Thanks :) What are you up to?

Bored and horny lol you?

Oh wow, that sounds like a real dilemma haha I just got off of work

It is! And woo where do you work? I saw that you were an artist

Yeah :D I work at this really cool studio in downtown Brooklyn

I’d love to see some of your work sometime ;)

Haha will do

So I’m really bored, do you have Skype?

My webcam is broken :/ are you opposed to phone calls?

From hotties like you? Hell no! haha 567-8910 Call me nowww :)

I’m blushing lol *ring ring*

Jason cleared his throat before answering his cellphone.

“Matt?”

“Jason? Your voice is so nice.”

“Your voice is really sexy. Way deeper than I thought it would be.”

“Glad I didn’t disappoint.”

“What are you doing?” Jason twirled his hair around his index finger.

“Talking to you,” Matt let out a breathy laugh.

“Well it doesn’t get any better than that,” he said smugly.

“Definitely not. That’s why I had to send you a message.”

“So, tell me about yourself, Matty.”

“Aw, my nana used to call me Matty.”

“That’s adorable! Are you close to your grandmother?”

“I was before she passed away. She raised me because my mom was young and irresponsible. I never knew my dad.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay. What’s that cheesy saying? ‘If I hadn’t gone through tough times, I wouldn’t be the person that I am today’,” he mocked.

Jason giggled. “Something like that,” he said before his phone beeped. Taking a quick glance, he saw his sister’s caller ID. “Ugh, go away.”

“Already?” Matt asked.

“Not you. My sister was calling on the other end.”

“I could hang up,” he suggested.

“No,” Jason whined. “She just wants to complain about how old she’s getting. Ain’t nobody got time for that.”

Matt burst into laughter.

“Do you have any siblings?”

“Unfortunately, I’m an only child.”

“Lucky! I would love being an only child.”

“Well it would’ve been cool to have someone to play with…talk to,” he sighed.

“You didn’t have any friends?”

“Not really. I’ve always just been that weird art loving, theater kid. Pretty kooky I guess, um-”

“Kooky?” Jason giggled.

“Yeah,” Matt said timidly. “I’m pretty odd.”

“I like odd,” he bit his lip.

“Good to know,” the boy said with a smile in his voice. “Now it’s your turn to tell me about yourself.”

“Well, I have my stupid older sister, my parents have been married for like thirty years. I’m a realtor because I’ve always liked vintage homes and architecture…and big dicks. That pretty much sums up my entire life.”

“That’s amazing,” Matt laughed. “Maybe you could help me find a place when I move out of this shit hole I call an apartment.”

“You live in Brooklyn, right?”

“Yeah, Boerum Hill.”

“Very urban and suiting for an artist.”

“I guess,” he laughed. “But I don’t want to be here forever. I’d like to live in the suburbs with a white picket fence; married with two kids and a dog, of course,” he chuckled.

“So you’re looking for a serious relationship?” Jason asked skeptically.

“I just want the security that comes with being in a committed relationship.”

“You think that just because you’re in a committed relationship, you’ll be secure? That’s adorable.”

“You don’t think so?”

“I was with my ex-boyfriend for two years and he cheated on me so…”

“Cheated on you? How is that even possible?” Matt was taken aback.

“I don’t know,” he let out a breathy laugh.

“I’d never do anything like that. I just don’t understand cheating. When I’m with someone, I’m with them.”

“That’s a really rare quality to have. It’s nice to hear.”

Matt smiled. “When is your birthday?”

“June 13th.”

“Gemini.”

“Yes,” Jason said proudly. “Is that a problem?”

“Nope,” he chuckled. “But you Geminis have your ways.”

“What?” the twenty-three year old gasped. “When is your birthday and what’s your sign?”

“September 11th, which makes me an amazing Virgo.”

“Bullshit,” Jason laughed. “Virgos are so bratty!”

“No way,” Matt scoffed. “We are compassionate, loving creatures.”

“Who also like to bitch and moan…well, I don’t mind the moaning part.”

The boy chortled into the phone.

“Woe is me,” Jason sighed.

“I’m not boring you, am I?”

“Not all all,” he assured. “You seem very interesting. I like ya already.”

“I like you too,” Matt said with a smile before the doorbell rang in the background. “There’s the pizza guy. Call you later?”

“Yes! You better not fuck the pizza guy,” Jason chuckled.

“Well, if they don’t look like you, I’m not interested.”

“Aww,” he blushed. “Call me or text me later, okay? Bye.”

“Don’t say ‘goodbye’, I hate goodbyes. It sounds like the end.”

“This is only the beginning,” Jason promised. “I’m probably gonna jerk off to your pictures and stare intently at my phone until you call again.”

Matt burst into laughter. “I’ll be looking forward to that.”

“You better,” he smiled. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Later, pumpkin,” Matt said before hanging up.

“Pumpkin,” Jason blushed.

Later that night, Matt kept his word and called Jason. Giddy as a teenage girl, Jason rolled across his bed while the two flirted. Pressing play on Netflix at the same time, the pair watched six movies together; giving silly commentary.

“From now on, I’ll never be able to watch movies without your snarky comments,” Matt chuckled.

“And I’ll never look at Ryan Gosling the same,” Jason giggled before yawning; 4 a.m. finally setting in.

“Tired?”

“Nope.”

Matt let out a bratty laugh. “I don’t want to get off the phone with you either.”

“Hey, I didn’t say all that,” he teased. “But no, you’re great. I feel like I’ve known you forever.”

“We can make it forever,” he smirked.

“Well aren’t you a poet,” Jason rolled his eyes.

“I try.”

“It works,” he yawned.

“Get some sleep, Pumpkin.”

“Where did you get that nickname from?”

“You don’t like it?”

“I love it. I just wanna know.”

“It’s what I’ve always wanted to call my future husband,” Matt said smugly.

“I will not accept a proposal unless I know the dick is amazing.”

“Then consider yourself engaged,” he chuckled.

“I need receipts! I’m a slut,” Jason laughed.

“I’m trying to make you my slut.”

“I’d like that.”

“Going to bed now?”

“Nope.”

“You darn Gemini,” he giggled.

“I will pinch you, Matty.”

“I’d like it.”

“Kinky,” he tried to suppress a yawn.

“Pumpkin, just get some rest. I don’t work on Saturdays so you can call me as soon as you wake up.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “You hang up first.”

“That would be a sin. You hang up first.”

“Are we fourteen year old girls?” Jason taunted.

“I am if that’s what you want me to be.”

The twenty-three year old cackled. “Alright, babe. We’ll hang up at the same time.”

“Okay, Pumpkin, get some beauty sleep. You don’t need too much of it though.”

On the count of three, Jason blew a kiss into the phone and they both hung up.

————-

“Jason!” Kurtis shouted before jumping onto his friend’s bed; startling him awake.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” he shoved him. “You scared me.”

“Well, you scared me when you didn’t answer my calls. I thought you might’ve gone out and gotten drugged by some pervert.”

“I told you I wasn’t going out,” Jason groaned as he covered his face with the pillow. “I want my fucking key back.”

“How else am I gonna check on you?”

“Bitch, I don’t need you to check on me.”

“I beg to differ,” Kurtis slapped Jason’s ass.

“Go home. I’m going back to bed.”

“No,” he whined. “My monster-in-law is over because ‘I don’t know how to take care of her sick baby’.”

“What a bitch,” Jason said, voice muffled by the pillow.

“Let’s go out for lunch.”

“I’m still sleeping!”

“J,” he pouted as he shook him. “It’s 2 p.m.”

“I don’t care.”

“Come on, please? I’ll pay.”

“Fine,” he sighed.

“You’re such a fattie,” Kurtis giggled. “I knew food was the answer.”

“Shut up.”

Jason reluctantly sat up and rolled out of bed.

“I’m gonna take a hoe shower,” he groaned before grabbing random articles of clothing out of his closet.

“Very fitting,” Kurtis chuckled.

“Kiss my ass,” Jason entered the bathroom.

———

After his quick shower, Jason shoved his phone into his pocket and the friends headed to Amanda’s Café.

“I love this place,” Kurtis sipped his tea as he glanced over the menu.

“Yeah, it’s super cute,” Jason yawned.

“Are you working too hard? Why are you so tired?”

“Oh my God,” he blurted. “I met the hottest guy ever on the website you told me about and we talked all night.”

“You whore!” Kurtis giggled. “Show me pictures.”

Jason pulled his phone out of his pocket finally seeing the ten missed calls: eight from Kurtis, two from Matt.

“Bitch, why did you call me eight times?”

“Because I worry about my baby,” Kurtis gave his friend’s cheek a light pinch.

“And what if I was just ignoring your calls because you’re annoying?”

“That’s fine. But you know the rules, if we reach eight missed calls, that’s more than enough cause for the other to just come over and see what the hell is going on.”

“Okay Kurty,” Jason teased. “Here is the guy I was telling you about,” he handed his friend the phone.

“Oh my God, he is super cute.”

“Right! And he’s really sweet and thinks I’m gorgeous.”

“The poor thing is delusional,” Kurtis chuckled.

“Shut up,” he snatched his phone away from his friend.

“What did you guys talk about?”

“How perfect I am, how being in a relationship would me would be amazing…all that jazz.”

“Do you like him?”

“Well, he seems okay. But you can’t really tell after one day and just talking over the phone.”

“Would you consider meeting him in real life?”

“Have you seen him? Hell yes, I meet him.”

“Well if you do, I’m coming along.”

“Okay mom,” Jason rolled his eyes before returning the phone to his pocket. “I’ll call him back later.”

“What are you going to order?” Kurtis asked, flipping through the menu once again.

“The most expensive thing,” he let out an evil chuckle.

“That’s fine, but only because I love you so much,” Kurtis fluttered his eyelashes.

“Bullshit,” Jason cackled before blowing a kiss.

———-

After lunch, Jason returned home and flopped onto his plush living room couch. He pulled out his phone and immediately called Matt.

“Hello?” the boy answered in an annoyed tone.

“Is this a bad time?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I called you…and you didn’t answer…”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I slept until like two and then went to lunch with Kurtis.”

“Kurtis?”

“My best friend.”

“How long have you know him?”

“Since I was like seventeen.”

“Is he gay?”

“He’s so gay, he’d ride a bear to the grocery store if he could.”

“Have you ever slept with him?”

“Oh God no,” Jason laughed. “He’s like my annoying older brother and he’s married.”

“Hmm.”

“What’s your problem?”

“I just thought you didn’t like me and you were ignoring my calls or something.”

“No, Matt. I really like you,” Jason assured.

“Okay,” he chirped. “How was your day?”

“Good. How was yours?”

“Kinda empty without you.”

“You’re so lame,” he giggled. The line went quiet. “Hello?”

“Lame, huh,” he said nonchalantly.

“I’m kidding!”

“Okay…”

“Matty, are you sexually frustrated or something?”

“I just missed you.”

“Aww, I missed you too. Do you wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure.”

“Which movie?”

“You pick.”

“Let’s bombard Netflix.”

“It’s a date,” Matt smiled.

The two repeated the previous night’s events; watching movies and giving shady commentary. After watching the entire Twilight series, Jason suppressed a yawn.

“Tired, Pumpkin?” Matt asked.

“A little.”

“Get some rest.”

“On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“Send me a picture.”

“What kind of picture?”

“Just a regular picture of your beautiful face. I mean if you wanna send a dick pic, I’m cool with that too,” he laughed.

“Okay,” he said nervously before hanging up.

“Goodbye to you too,” Jason chuckled before hanging up.

Within a few minutes, Jason’s phone beeped at the signal of the new text. He opened the the message and was greeted by a headshot of the boy that he had deemed physically flawless. Jason returned the favor by taking a quick selfie and sending it to Matt before going back to the boy’s photo; staring at it for an undetermined amount of time before Matt’s phone number appeared across the screen.

“You’re so perfect,” Jason answered.

“You’re perfect.”

“No,” he giggled. “You’re perfect. You must eat all your veggies.”

“I hate veggies,” Matt laughed.

“Even cucumbers?” he asked suggestively.

“No…cucumbers are fine,” he squawked, eliciting a laugh from Jason before he groaned. “What’s wrong?”

“I have a house showing tomorrow.”

“Where?”

“Lower Manhattan. This really cute married couple is pregnant and they want to upsize.”

“I can’t wait to go house hunting with you.”

“Visit my website sometime, Dardorealty.com. It has a few listings and a really nice picture of me.”

“So you’re a real professional,” Matt said matter-of-factly. 

“Of course!” he laughed.

“Smart, talented, and beautiful…that’s why you’re perfect.”

The two stayed on the phone until Jason finally decided to go to sleep.

———-

“There are four bedrooms and three bathrooms,” Jason said as he walked the couple around the house. “Dozens of windows that bring in all the natural light. The local schools are all five star; great area to raise a family.”

“I love this house,” the woman smiled.

“I think this is the one,” the man nodded.

“Great,” Jason beamed. “I’ll get the paperwork drawn up for you immediately. In the meantime, enjoy your new home.” He placed his briefcase on the kitchen counter and pulled out the files on the house before his phone began to ring.

Matt

“Hello?” he whispered.

“Hey, Pumpkin,” Matt greeted excitedly.

“Hey, Matt. I’m still at work.”

“Okay…” he hung up the phone.

“Oh my God,” Jason groaned before tossing the phone into his bag. He finished the sale and made his way home.

———-

Jason crawled into bed and sent Matt a text.

What’s up?

Nothing, Matt replied.

Why did you hang up on me?

I didn’t want to interrupt your work

I’m home now, wanna talk?

Always :)

Matt called Jason and they talked about their days before repeating their typical Netflix and chill for the third night in a row. Four nights. Five nights. Two weeks.

———-

“Matty, you’re a nut. Do you know that?” Jason giggled as Basic Instinct played in the background.

“You like it,” was Matt’s smug reply.

“I do. That picture of your latest painting was beautiful by the way.”

“It was a painting of you.”

“That’s what makes it beautiful!” he laughed.

“I hope it captured the essence of your conceitedness,” Matt giggled.

“It did,” Jason assured. “It’s the lockscreen on my phone now. Between that and the entire photo album I have of your selfies, I’m pretty sure that I’m the happiest guy alive. I love looking at your face.”

“I love looking at your face,” he repeated intently.

They focused on the movie as the steamy love scene began to play.

“I’m so horny,” Jason exhaled.

“You’re always horny.”

“Talking to you, gets the juices flowing,” he laughed. “I’ve literally been cooped up in the house on the phone with you for the past two weeks and I love it.”

“Me too.”

“Send me a dick pic,” Jason whispered.

“How big do you think it is?”

“I hope it’s nine inches and fully functional.”

“Something like that,” Matt let out a breathy laugh. “I’ll call you right back.”

“Okay,” Jason said excitedly. When his phone beeped at the incoming message, he nearly broke his finger as he rushed to click on the picture. He only had a second to enjoy Matt’s well endowed member before the boy’s number flashed across the screen.

“It’s perfect,” Jason answered. “And now I’m even hornier.”

“Anything I can do?” he chuckled.

“Put Skype on your phone.”

“I don’t have a front facing camera, so that’d be useless.”

“Ugh, make a video, send another picture, I don’t know. You’re killing me, Matt.”

“Sorry, Pumpkin.”

“What are you wearing?”

“You sound like a predator.”

“I’m horny!” Jason squawked.

“I’m only wearing boxers now.”

“Take those bitches off.”

“Okay,” Matt obeyed.

“I can’t believe how close you are,” Jason sighed. “Brooklyn is only forty-five minutes away…I can almost taste you.”

“Oh,” he inhaled.

“I’m here, all alone; tight little ass yearning for you,” Jason took his pants off and began to stroke himself. He could hear Matt’s breathing quicken.

“Mmm,” Jason hummed. “I know you’re touching yourself.”

“Mhm. I wanna wrap my body around yours.”

“Just imagine it sliding in and out of me.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“Harder,” he moaned.

“Oh my God, Jason,” Matt let out, pants and moans growing louder.

The two became more explicit and engrossed in the sexual conversation until they reached their peaks.

“I’m close,” Jason breathed.

“Jason,” Matt mumbled as he climaxed.

With a few more strokes, Jason achieved his orgasm; moaning incoherently into the phone. “Oh my God Matt. I love you.”

“You do?” he exhaled.

“Yeah, that was awesome.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m gonna get cleaned up. I’ll call you in a minute, okay?”

“Okay.”

After hanging up, Jason took a quick shower before crawling back into bed. He grabbed his phone, but sleep consumed him before he could call the boy that had just confessed his love.

———-

Jason’s eyes fluttered open and he squinted at the early morning sun. He felt around his bed, finally finding his cellphone. Before he could even check the time, he was greeted by several notifications.

30 Missed Calls from Matt

“What the fuck,” Jason groaned before immediately calling the boy.

“Where have you been?!” Matt shouted into the phone.

“Sleeping,” Jason answered frantically, caught off guard by his demeanor. “Is something wrong? Did something happen?”

“You never called me back! I always call you and you never return them,” he said through gritted teeth.

The twenty-three year old rubbed sleep out of his eyes. “First of all, calm your ass down. All that yelling is unnecessary. I fell asleep and I would’ve called you the second I woke up.”

“I would never fall asleep on you,” Matt hissed.

“Um, I’m human? We talk all day…sorry for getting tired.”

“You should be.”

“Okay,” he shook his head. “I’m going to hang up now.”

“No, wait. Pumpkin, I’m sorry I overreacted. I just really love you.”

Jason’s eyebrows shot up at the word. “I think you’re cool. Um, I need to shower and stuff so…bye.”

“Don’t say goodbye! It’s ‘I’ll talk to you later’.”

“Later,” he said before hanging up. “What the hell?” Jason sat in bed and contemplated the odd behavior for a minute before pushing himself up and performing his hygiene routine.

———-

Do you wanna go shopping today? The text from Kurtis read.

Yes. Jason replied. I have so much to tell you.

———–

“Thirty missed calls?!” Kurtis gasped as they strolled through the mall. “So he freaked out because you didn’t call him back?”

“Yeah, it was so damn weird. And he told me he loved me.”

“Did you tell him that you love him?”

“It might’ve slipped out during the phone sex but it was very ‘oh my God, this feels awesome, I love you for making me feel good’, not the ‘I love you, let’s get married tomorrow’ shit. I’m still not ready to be in a serious relationship.”

“He’s obviously missing a few marbles,” Kurtis chuckled.

“Yeah, he’s a little eccentric, but harmless nonetheless.”

“He better be harmless. I’ll kick his ass if he hurts you.”

Jason scoffed. “You’ve never gotten into a fight in your life.”

“Anything for you darling,” Kurtis threw his arms around his friend.

The two shared a laugh and continued to shop well into the night.

———-

When he returned home, Jason made room in his closet for his new clothing when Matt’s distinctive ringtone sounded.

“Hey Matt,” Jason greeted; placing the phone to his ear as he folded his new jeans.

“Hey Pumpkin. What are you doing?”

“Just got back from shopping. What about you?”

“Did you shop alone?”

“No, I went with Kurtis.”

“Hmm.”

“What’s wrong?”

“If we’re going to be together, I don’t think you should hang out with him anymore.”

“What?” Jason laughed.

“He seems irresponsible and he takes up too much of your time; time that could be spent with me. I haven’t even met him. As your boyfriend, don’t you think that’s important?”

“Boyfriend?” he choked.

“Of course, Pumpkin. I love you and I can’t wait to move in with you and get married. I still want two kids, but if you want more, that’s great.”

Jason was speechless.

“Babe?” he let out a breathy laugh.

“Oh, you were joking,” he exhaled in relief. “I could kill you for scaring me like that, you dork.”

“Joking about what?”

“All that shit you just said.”

“Our family…shit?”

“Um, we don’t have a family?”

“I put our photos into this program that shows what our kids would look like. I sent them to you, did you not get them?”

Jason glanced at his phone, finally noticing the text notifications. “I guess I did. I didn’t see that until now.”

“You never see anything,” Matt hissed. “You never answer my calls or reply to my texts…I’m starting to think that you’re cheating on me…”

Jason couldn’t do anything but burst into laughter. “Kurtis was right, you’re definitely missing a few marbles.”

“So it is Kurtis! I knew you were sleeping with him!”

“Matt, this is crazy. What happened to the chill, cool, guy that I chatted online with?”

“I’m still here Pumpkin. I love you.”

“You haven’t known me long enough to love me.”

“I believe in love at first click,” he laughed.

Jason exhaled in exasperation. “Matt, this isn’t going to work.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“That’s the thing though, we aren’t in a relationship…”

“B-But we made love,” he said in a broken voice. “You said you loved me.”

“We had phone sex, there’s nothing romantic about that.”

Matt began to weep.

“I wish I would’ve gotten to know you more before all of…this. We’re obviously at different stages in our lives and I wish you the best, but I think it’d be in everyone’s best interest if we delete each other’s numbers and move on,” Jason said in a professional tone; attempting to spare the boy’s feelings.

“You said you loved me,” Matt repeated.

“I really hope you find your special someone.”

“You said you loved me!”

“Okay, I’m gonna go. Please don’t call me anymore.”

“Pumpkin, wait!”

Jason hung up. He clicked on the text notification and discovered what his children with Matt would look like. Although they were beautiful, Jason found the children who had his dark brown hair and Matt’s eyes creepy.

“Fucking lunatic,” he exhaled before Matt’s number flashed across the screen. “Not today Satan,” he immediately turned his phone off. Jason finished unpacking his new clothing and went to bed early for work the next morning.

————

“Good morning, Jason,” the woman greeted from the front desk of Dardo Realty.

“Hi, Max,” he smiled.

“This was delivered for you a few minutes ago,” she placed the rectangular package on the counter.

“I like gifts,” he grinned before ripping the paper away from the canvas.

“That’s interesting,” Max’s eyebrows furrowed as she took in the bright red lettering that spelled Pumpkin. 

“What’s Pumpkin?”

“Who dropped this off?” Jason rushed, glancing out of the windows nervously.

“Some delivery guy; FedEx I think.”

“Was he a young, really hot guy?”

“I don’t think so?” she raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Um, my website has the address to this office right?“

"Of course.”

Damn,“ he said under his breath. I just need to make a few phone calls. I’ll be in my office,” he peered out of the window again before heading towards the back. Jason locked the door and snatched the phone just as his cellphone beeped at the incoming text.

Opening the message, Jason was greeted by bleeding wrists and a caption that read: I hope you like the painting…created with all the love that flows inside of me. I love you, Pumpkin.

Jason’s stomach contorted into painful knots at the sight of the blood that had spewed from Matt’s wrists. With shaking hands, he quickly selected the boy’s contact and placed the phone to his ear.

“Pumpkin!” Matt beamed after answering. “Did you get your painting?”

“Matt, where are you?” he asked frantically.

“At home.”

Jason exhaled in relief as he tried to keep his voice steady. “W-What, how-” he failed, on the verge of tears. “Why did you hurt yourself?”

“Oh, it didn’t hurt,” he assured. “I knew you’d like it. It’s a little different, but I just had to show you how much I love you.”

“What did you do to treat your injuries?”

“I have bandages wrapped around them, but they still haven’t stopped bleeding.”

“You have to go to the hospital,” Jason pleaded.

“No I don’t,” he said childishly.

“Matt, please. You could die from blood loss.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Please?” he sniffled.

“Do you love me?”

Jason remained silent and closed his eyes as the tears began to stream down his cheeks; unexplainable guilt consuming him.

“If you don’t love me…there’s no point in going on,” Matt said intently; emphasizing each word.

“Yes,” he finally whispered in a broken voice.

“I want to hear you say it, Pumpkin.”

“I-I love you,” Jason exhaled before breaking down.

“Aw, don’t cry. I love you too.”

“Matt, you have to go to the hospital, now.”

“Will that make you happy?”

“Yes!” he wept. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I’ll hail a cab because surely driving will agitate the wounds. If you weren’t at work, I’d ask you to accompany me…but I know how much you love your job. Maybe even more than me,” Matt chuckled.

“Ha…” Jason feigned. “Go hail your cab…babe. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?”

“No, the stitches didn’t take that long the last time. I’ll call you later.”

“Okay,” he shuddered.

“I love you.”

“I-I love you t-too.”

“I’ll talk to you later.”

“Later,” Jason dropped his phone before sobbing into his hands.

“Jason?” Max knocked on the door of his office. “Are you okay?”

“Call Kurtis.”

———-

After being informed that Jason was in distress, within minutes, Kurtis came barreling into his office. He cradled his friend as he cried and told him what had happened before escorting him home from work early. Kurtis tucked his friend into bed before sitting next to him.

“Babe,” he cooed as he gently brushed the dark brown tresses away from the boy’s face. “I think you need to get a restraining order.”

“I don’t think it’s that bad,” Jason admitted. “Yes, there’s something wrong with him, but I don’t think he’d hurt me.”

“Do you want to take that chance, though? He knows where you work.”

“I know but I-”

“All he has to do is show up there and follow you home one night.”

“He started off really sweet and today he said something like ‘if I don’t love him, he sees no point in going on’. I just don’t want him to hurt himself anymore…because of me,” he buried his face into his hands.

“J,” Kurtis pulled him into an embrace. “It’s not your fault. He belongs in a mental hospital because no sane person would make someone feel like this. You need to just cut him off and get a restraining order. I want you to be safe, babe,” he exhaled before Jason’s phone began to ring with Matt’s distinctive ringtone. A lump formed in the twenty-three year old’s throat as his heart pounded against his chest.

“Do you want me to answer and tell him?”

Jason quickly shook his head. He accepted the call and placed his cell phone to his ear.

“Hello?” he greeted, barely audible.

“Hey, Pumpkin,” Matt chirped. “I’m in the cab on my way home now, all stitched up.”

“H-How are you feeling?” The boy closed his eyes in attempt to fight the tears.

“Well, I’m talking to you, so pretty amazing,” he smiled. “I love you.”

“I-I-I-”

Fed up from seeing his usually confident and witty friend on the verge of tears, Kurtis snatched the phone away.

“No,” Jason protested.

Kurtis held up an assuring hand. “Hello?” he greeted curtly.

“Who is this?” Matt scowled.

“Never mind who this is. You need to leave Jason alone. You’re not in a relationship with him, you’re crazy and it’s all in you’re head.”

“Kurtis,” he hissed.

“Damn right, and I’ll do whatever it takes to protect my friend.”

“How long has this affair been going on?”

Kurtis’ eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. “There is no affair! You two aren’t together!”

“Let me talk to Jason,” he calmly requested.

“You’re never talking to him again. Get some help,” Kurtis fumed before hanging up.

“Do you think he’ll hurt himself again? Oh my God,” Jason hyperventilated.

“It’s okay,” he wrapped his arms around his best friend. Once again, the cell phone began to chirp; playing Matt’s signature ringtone. “You need get your number changed.”

———

After receiving multiple calls, texts that read I love you, please talk to me. Don’t let Kurtis tear us apart, and a friend request on every social media outlet he had an account for, Jason finally turned off his device as they made their way to the phone shop.

“What if he just shows up at my job now?” Jason grimaced.

“You’re getting a restraining order,” Kurtis assured. “How about changing your business number too?”

“I can’t. My clients all have that number; it’ll mean new business cards, a new website and other unnecessary expenses because someone told me that they loved me.”

“It’s way deeper than that, babe, but you going to the police will help me sleep better at night.”

“Don’t you have a husband?” he chuckled. “Go worry about him.”

“But you’re my baby!” he playfully flung his arms around his friend. “I’m the butter and you’re the..” he urged Jason to add his part.

He gave Kurtis an exaggerated eye roll.“The toast.”

“Take that Matt!” he teased before releasing his hold on the other boy.

“Woe is me,” Jason exhaled as he stared out of the window of the cab.

———

With his best friend with him every step of the way, Jason felt a small sense of relief with a new telephone number as he entered the Manhattan Police Department. They were invited to sit in the small metal chairs before Jason informed the detective of his situation.

“And that’s why he needs a restraining order,” Kurtis concluded.

“Has the alleged perpetrator trespassed on any of your property? Home or a place of business?”

“No,” Jason reply timidly.

“Has he threatened you in any way?”

“No,” he exhaled.

“You won’t be granted a restraining order ‘just because’. There has to be a threat made, your life has to be in danger, etcetera.”

“Whoa, he basically made a blood sacrifice when he slit his wrists and sent him a bloody canvas,” Kurtis reminded.

“That’s not illegal,” the detective shrugged. “Just because…your boyfriend.”

“Not my boyfriend,” Jason said under his breath.

“Okay, ‘lover’,” he rolled his eyes. “Just because he wants you back or still calls you, isn’t enough cause for a restraining order. You have your new telephone number, that should be the end of that. Who knows, you might end up back together. Love wins…” he gave a patronizing cheer.

“Fuck you,” Kurtis scowled.

“Excuse me?!” the detective stood up, followed by Kurtis.

“Kurtis,” Jason grabbed his friend’s arm in shock.

“Let me talk to your superior,” he demanded.

“I’m the one in charge here,” the man placed a hand on his hip near his gun.

Kurtis rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Let’s get out of here before I end up in jail,” he nearly spat before grabbing Jason’s hand as they turned to leave. The boys exited the station and hailed a cab.

“Did I seem brave?” Kurtis cackled. “I was scared he was gonna hit me with a club or shoot me or something.”

“Oh my God, you’re such an idiot,” Jason let out his first laugh of the day.

“Serves him right, he was very offensive.”

“True. If we would’ve ended up in jail, I wouldn’t have to worry about Matt at all.”

“Don’t worry about him. You have a new number and if he shows up at your job, call the police.”

“I will, Mom,” he sighed.

“I’m too young and beautiful to be your mom,” he tickled his friend’s stomach.

“You’re delusional,” Jason giggled.

Kurtis let out an exaggerated gasp. “Apologize troll! And to think that I was gonna take you out to dinner.”

“Please?” he whined. “I’m starving.”

“You wanna come over for dinner?”

“I can’t. I always end up too full and lazy to go home and I have to work tomorrow.”

“I could drive you to work in the morning,” Kurtis suggested.

Jason scoffed. “I’d rather take my chances in meeting Matt than be in a car that you’re driving.”

“You’re such an asshole!” he unleashed a frenzy of tickles in retaliation.

“Okay! You win!” the boy writhed.

“Don’t I always?” he chuckled before stopping.

“Whatever you say, now feed me,” Jason grinned.

“Your ass can order take out,” Kurtis blew a raspberry.

“That actually sounds really good,” he sighed.

“I’ll at least buy you a cake from Rid’s Bakery. I know how much you love their red velvet. But only because I feel bad that some lunatic was harassing you.”

“Aw, I need to meet a crazy boy every week then,” he chuckled.

Kurtis rolled his eyes before giving him a playful shove, happy to see his old friend still shining through after the harrowing experience.

———-

Jason made it home and crawled into bed with his Chinese food and entire red velvet cake. He lazily ate and watched How to Get Away with Murder. Although the past few days had be turbulent, he had to admit that he missed Netflix and chill nights with Matt.

Jason flinched when his phone began to ring. With a racing heart and shaking hands, he grabbed the device.

My stupid sister, the contact read. He let out a sharp exhale and answered. “What do you want, Cruella?”

“You better stop calling me that or I’ll tell Mom, troll,” his sister replied.

“I’ll tell Mom,” he mocked. “She doesn’t care, you’re almost thirty!”

“Shut your face. What are you doing?”

“Wallowing.”

“Aren’t you gonna ask me what I’m doing?”

“No.”

“You’re adopted,” she teased in retaliation.

“You’re menopausal.”

“Ugh, I should’ve sold you as a baby when I had the chance.”

“Can you go away? I have my own problems to deal with.”

“Fine,” she groaned. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” he hung up.

Jason sighed as he ate the last bite of cake. Emptiness temporarily filled, he scrolled through his phone, deleting all traces of the boy who occupied the strangest two weeks of his life.

————

Jason cautiously entered work the next morning before sliding a picture across the counter to Max.

“Who is this handsome fellow?” she asked.

“His name is Matt Lent and if you ever see him around here. Call the police.”

“Wha-…okay,” she decided not to question it.

“Thanks Max,” he smiled.

For the remainder of the day, Jason found himself glancing over his shoulder and flinching every time his phone rang. But it was never Matt on the other end. When he finally checked his social media accounts, he noticed that the boy’s friend requests had vanished; his accounts deleted.

In a panic, Jason called Kurtis.

“What’s up?” he greeted.

“Matt deleted his social media accounts.”

“Great!”

“Not great,” he groaned. “I’m terrified that he’s gonna hurt himself again.”

“That isn’t your problem.”

“It is though,” he sighed.

“It isn’t! I’m coming over.”

“Don’t bother. I’m probably gonna go to bed soon.”

“That means ‘you just don’t understand and I’m gonna pout until you agree with me’,” Kurtis chuckled. “I’m here for you babe. Don’t blame yourself for someone else’s mistakes.”

“You know me so well,” he let out a breathy laugh.

“Mhm. Goodnight, boo.”

“Night.”

After turning off the nightstand lamp and pulling his blanket up to his chest, Jason attempted to get comfortable, but sleep escaped him. He sighed before rolling out of bed and entering his office. The boy turned on his computer, deciding to search social media for Matt one last time. Nothing. He buried his face into his hands as the hysteria began set in. His phone beeped at a new notification.

Gaypeoplemeet.com: You have a friend request from Brian Firkus.

He ignored the popup and he went straight to his inbox. Clicking on the last message from Matt, it took Jason to the boy’s profile.

“Okay,” he mumbled. Thinking quickly, he created a false profile using Patrick’s photo before sending Matt a message.

Hey, how are you?

I’m in a relationship, was Matt’s immediate response.

Lucky them. What’s their name?

Jason :)

He didn’t know whether to sigh in relief or cringe at the boy’s twisted view of reality. Either way, he was happy that Matt was still alive. He deleted his accounts on the dating website before closing his laptop; hoping that it’d be a metaphoric end to the traumatic experience.  
———-

The remainder of Jason’s week had been free of disturbances as he collected comission on three houses that were sold and enjoyed his downtime with friends. He even hummed happily to himself as he entered his office Monday morning.

“What are you smiling about?” Max teased.

“I’m happy,” he grinned. “Which should make you happy.”

“It does,” she nodded as she checked her notes. “This guy came in to schedule this meeting with you for today, but I told him that you were all booked up with showings and to try for tomorrow. He seemed a little annoyed so he just left without leaving contact information.”

Jason’s heart began to race. “What did he look like?”

“He was older, but handsome nonetheless.”

“It’s over, it’s,” he mumbled in attempt to calm himself.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Did you happen to find my keys yet? I was so excited to have Kurtis to buy me pizza on Friday, I completely rushed out of here and lost them.”

“Nope. I’m convinced that you threw them away.”

“My mind has just been everywhere lately. But I should have my new copy by the time I get off today. When is the first showing?”

“In about ten minutes. It’s the cute little house on Riverside, though. Only two blocks away, so get your tennies on,” Max giggled.

“You know I have my shape ups in my office. How do you think I got this perfect ass?”

“Surgery,” she whispered.

Jason let out an exaggerated gasp. “I should fire you for that,” he teased. “But alas, I have bigger fish to fry.”

“And you know that I’m an amazing secretary,” she winked. 

“I guess,” Jason smirked. “I’ll see you later.”

He quickly paced the two blocks to the house, meeting his young female client there.

“Hi, I’m Jason,” he shook her hand. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long?”

“No, I just got here. The curb appeal is amazing.”

“Isn’t it? The Homeowner’s Association takes care of all the landscaping for you,” he unlocked the door. “It’s only eighty dollars a month.”

“That’s a really good deal,” she nodded.

“Ladies first,” he held the door open for her.

“Thank you,” the girl smiled as she entered the house.

“There are two bedrooms and one bathroom. Great for a starter home.”

“Whoa,” she said from around the corner. “I didn’t know this was a fixer-upper.”

“Fixer-upper?” Jason asked, immediately following behind her. The boy’s eyes instantly flooded with tears at the broken windows, massive holes in the walls and the word Pumpkin painted cryptically in red paint along every available surface.

“I don’t think this is the one for me,” the girl shook her head before exiting. “Pumpkin,” she scoffed.

“Sorry,” Jason wiped his eyes and steadied his voice before calling the police.

———–

Within minutes, Jason was accompanied by Max and two police officers who accessed the damage as he told him everything he knew about the suspect.

“Matt Lent, age twenty-five and lives in Boerum Hill, Brooklyn. That’s all the information you have?” The officer asked.

“Yeah, we talked for only two weeks before he became possessive.”

“Would you be open to contacting him in attempt to get more information?”

“No,” he whimpered.

“Making my job harder,” the man groaned.

“Here’s a picture,” Max handed him the printed photo. The man nodded and walked away as he continued to fill out his report.

“Did you inform the homeowner?” Jason asked her.

“Yes, $20,000 worth of damages, but everything is covered by their insurance. Why would this guy do this?”

“I don’t know,” he sniffled. “Maybe it’s my fault, maybe it isn’t. I just hope the police find him before Kurtis does.”

———–

With the report detailing the day’s event in hand, Kurtis dragged Jason into the Manhattan Police Department.

“Graffiti, being creepy and breaking guy code,” Kurtis listed as he sat in the same metal chair he had occupied the previous week.

“Vandalism, stalking, trespassing and infringing on my business…” Jason added.

“That’s more than enough cause to get a restraining order and if you don’t give him one, I’m going to write a letter,” Kurtis threatened.

“He’ll do it. He’s crazy,” his friend nodded.

“I’ll write a letter to the mayor, the governor, Obama and every LGBT organization in the world.”

“Here,” the man slapped the restraining order form on his desk. “Last thing I need is a bunch of people like you down here.”

“Like me?” he gasped as he stood up. “I’ll-”

“Sit down,” Jason pulled him by the sleeve into his seat.

Kurtis gave the man one last glare before watching over his friend’s shoulder as he filled in the spaces on the page.

“After you’re done with that, you’ll take it down the street to the courthouse and they’ll try to get you in front of a judge as soon as possible, which normally takes a day or two. The entire process takes about three weeks.”

“Three weeks?!” Kurtis blurted.

“Yes, three weeks. The world doesn’t revolve around you.”

“Give me your badge number,” he demanded.

“But in the meantime, the police will be looking for him?” Jason asked.

The cop nodded.

“Is that all?” Kurtis glared. “Are you people even doing your jobs?”

“Kurt, the sexual tension between you guys is just too much,” he teased as he collected his papers and stood up.

“You’re an idiot,” he scowled.

“And you are married, so stop flirting,” he chuckled, heading towards the exit.

“Bitch,” Kurtis gasped.

“Call me,” the detective cackled as Kurtis followed his friend into the cab.

He dropped off his restraining order papers at the front desk of the courthouse and his hearing was scheduled for the next day before sharing the taxi with Kurtis until he arrived at his house.

“Don’t answer the door or phone for strangers,” Kurtis warned as Jason opened the door. “Make sure nobody is following you as you go to work.”

“Well, I took the next few days off. I-I can’t go-”

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?”

“No,” he exhaled. “I’m sure Patrick misses you. You’ve spent too much time being my mom lately.”

“Because you’re my best friend, dork. You are the original putter-upper with my shenanigans. I don’t know what I’d do without you. And the thought of someone wanting to harass you, makes me crazy.”

“Hey buddy, that’ll be $15.88,” the cab driver reminded.

“You’ll get your money. Don’t interrupt my sentimental moment,” Kurtis frowned, eliciting a light chuckle from Jason.

“Don’t laugh, it’s true!” he gave him a playful shove. “I’m the butter and you’re-”

“The toast,” he grinned. “Thank you for all of your support. This is probably the most traumatic thing that’s ever happened to me, and I’m glad you’re here.”

“That’s what friends are for,” he sang as he flung his arms around Jason causing the driver to exhale loudly in exasperation.

“Let me get outta here so you can get home to your hubby. I have a neglected TV and a date with the pizza guy,” the boy smiled before climbing out. “Call me when you make it home.”

“Of course. Love you, boo.”

“I love you more,” he handed the man his money and closed the door before Kurtis could protest. Jason blew a kiss as the car sped off.

He entered his apartment and shivered at the abnormally low temperature. The boy would’ve never set his thermostat to sixty degrees, but figuring it was a malfunction, he knew the box needed to be replaced sooner or later. After talking with Kurtis on the phone, Jason flopped onto his bed with his pizza and picked up on the last episode of How to Get Away With Murder. He scarfed down his food in a desperate attempt to forget his problems. Alas, tomorrow would be the first step in making sure Matt never harassed him again.

———-

Jason’s eyes fluttered open as he writhed from the cold in his sleep. Annoyed at the busted thermostat, he sat up only to have clumps of his hair fall from his head. He quickly reached up, running his hands through the dark brown locks and watched as more collected between his fingers.

“Oh my God,” he hyperventilated as he rushed to the bathroom. Hesitantly looking into the mirror, the image of the wide-eyed boy with short frayed hair made him jump. He combed his fingers through it once again, leaving him with choppy tresses no longer than an inch. Taking a closer look, the edges where blunt and uneven; obviously cut with dull scissors.

Jason’s heart began to race as he exited the bathroom, finally noticing the smell of bacon and the proud humming that emanated from his kitchen. He covered his mouth to fight the scream before tiptoeing toward the front door. Making it within five feet of the exit, Jason realized that he would have a three second window from the moment the trespasser saw him to freedom. He took another step, only to have the board beneath his feet let out a high pitched squeak.

“Pumpkin?”

Without hesitation, Jason sprinted towards the door before a tight grip on his arm abruptly stopped him. He tried snatch away, but the hold was so tight, he lost his balance and collapsed onto the floor. The boy covered his face and burst into tears.

“Where do you think you’re going this early, Mister?” the voice let out a light laugh.

“P-Please don’t h-hurt me,” Jason begged, voice muffled by his hands.

“Babe,” the figure knelt beside him. “I’d never hurt you, I love you,” he kissed Jason’s hair, causing the boy to become hysterical before crawling away. “I really love your hair this way. I hope you don’t mind me cutting it, I just needed a few strands for my art.”

“What do you want from me?!” he shouted, finally taking in the man’s appearance. Pale with dark spiky hair and slightly overweight, Jason didn’t recognize the intruder. “W-Who are you?”

The man laughed. “It’s me, silly! I’m Matt, well, my real name is Braden Chapman (Mimi Imfurst), but I figured once we fell in love, you wouldn’t have minded that I used fake pictures.”

“S-So, did you actually cut yourself?”

“Of course! To prove my love to you,” he flashed his healing wrists.

“How did you get into my house?” Jason wept.

“I saw you throw some trash away after work last week, and of course I went through it and found your keys. I followed you home…I wanted to return them…but at this point in our relationship, it’s time I had my own copy. We honestly need to move in together.”

Jason’s thoughts seemed to process too quickly and at the same time not fast enough. He slowly slid further away from the the man so that his back was against the wall.

“It’s only like 4 a.m., Pumpkin. Breakfast isn’t ready yet, so you should probably go back to bed.”

“Yes…” he nodded weakly. “I’ll go to bed…” Jason made his way to his feet before charging the front door once again. He barely gripped the lock just as the hot skillet struck him in the back of the head. His vision went black.

———-

Jason lifted his heavy eyelids, immediately recognizing the ceiling of his room and the softness of his bed.

“What a fucking nightmare,” he sighed before wincing at the sharp pain that radiated through his skull. He attempted to rub his forehead only to discover that his wrists and ankles were constricted by ripped pieces of the bed sheet. “Help! Help!”

“Ssssh,” Braden rushed into the room before pulling the sock off of his foot and gagging Jason with it. “We can’t have the neighbors calling the cops because they think you’re in danger, babe,” he sat at the edge of the bed.

Waterfalls of tears began to stream down the boy’s face.

“Oh, no,” he pouted. “Does your head hurt? I didn’t want to do that to you…you gave me no choice. At least the grease didn’t burn you, but your head was bleeding a lot, I think it’s clotted by now.”

Jason tried to keep his breathing through his nose steady despite the building hysteria.

“I knew that when I saw your beautiful face, the anger I had inside would fade away. The anger from you changing numbers on me,” he accused. “And Kurtis trying to tear up apart!” The man punched the bed causing Jason to flinch. “Don’t be scared, Pumpkin. I love you so much and I can’t wait for us to make love tonight.” Braden kissed his forehead before returning to the kitchen.

The boy frantically yanked his limbs against the cloth ties until his hands and feet went numb. A minute later, the alarm on his phone sounded, a reminder of his pending court hearing. His captor returned to his room and turned off the beeping.

“You’re not working today…what’s this alarm for?”

Still gagged, Jason simply stared with wide eyes. At that moment, his phone began to ring; playing Kurtis’ distinctive ringtone.

“Kurtis,” Braden scowled at the caller ID. “So, you’re still cheating, huh?” He threw Jason’s phone against the wall, breaking it into several pieces. “You’re not allowed to talk to him.”

Jason’s scream was muffled by the sweaty sock.

“Do you still love him? Nod your head if you do.”

The boy didn’t respond.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said in a broken voice. “I guess I’ll just have to make you forget him…” he said ominously before leaving the room. Within seconds, he returned with Jason’s pink handled butcher knife.

Jason screeched and thrashed his body around; managing to free his left ankle. As soon as Braden was close enough, Jason kicked him in the face, causing his nose to bleed almost instantly.

“Bitch!” the man shouted before wrangling the boy’s leg. Taking the knife, he slowly sliced the bottom of Jason’s big toe. The excruciating pain sent him into a panicked, frenzy. At that moment, he knew he was going to die.

A long minute went by before Braden abruptly dropped the knife. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he knelt in front of the bed, kissing Jason’s bleeding toe. “Sorry for calling you a bitch. Sorry for doing that to you, I can’t control myself sometimes. Do you see what you do to me?” 

At this point, Jason had cried all his tears away as he began to dry heave and choke.

“Calm down, Pumpkin,” the man cooed. “I’ll make you feel better.” He rolled Jason’s pajama leg up to his knee, leaving pecks along the top of his foot and shin. Braden returned Jason’s ankle to its restraint before straddling him. “I’ll make you feel good…” he whispered through bloody lips as he leaned down and placed a flurry of light kisses on the boy’s neck. “If I take this outta your mouth, will you scream?”

Jason shook his head.

Braden removed the sock from the boy’s mouth causing him to cough and gasp as took in as much air as possible. Before Jason could adjust his breathing, the man firmly pressed their lips together. Jason bit through his flesh in retaliation; blood spewed onto both of their faces.

“Son of a bitch!” the man grimaced. He grabbed Jason’s bed sheet and pressed it against his mouth. “You’re a rough kisser,” he chuckled.

“Let me go,” Jason demanded in a raspy voice.

“I don’t trust you enough to do that.”

“Get off of me,” he attempted to flip Braden over, squirming against his restraints. 

“You have to behave yourself.”

“I-I love you.”

“Aw, Pumpkin, I love you too.”

“Will you let me out of these?” he asked in a sweet tone.

“No,” Braden whined. “I want to make you feel good,” he ran a hand over Jason’s chest.

“I don’t want to feel good… I have to go to the bathroom.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Fine, I’ll just shit here.”

“That’s okay, Pumpkin. I’d be happy to clean it up.”

Jason felt the lump in his throat swell. “Help! Someone please help me!”

Braden quickly shoved the sock deep into his mouth. “You said you wouldn’t shout!” he fumed. Fresh tears escaped the boy’s eyes as his reality set in; he’d never leave this house alive.

“Babe, please don’t cry,” he kissed Jason’s cheek, then jaw before stopping to focus on his hands at the hem of the boy’s pants.

Jason desperately shook his head and thrashed against the cloth that was now cutting deep into his skin.

“Would you feel better if I took my pants off first?”

The boy continued to frantically squirm away in protest.

“Well babe, we have to consummate the relationship…unless you don’t love me?”

Jason answered the question; shaking his head as despairing tears rolled down his cheeks.

“You don’t love me…” Braden’s eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to process this. “You’re a lot like my last boyfriend. I gave him everything and he was so ungrateful…saying awful things like ‘I don’t love you! I’m not gay! I don’t even know you!’ I had to get rid of him,” he sighed. “I don’t want that to happen to you because you’re so perfect.”

Jason began to feel faint from the inadequate flow of oxygen and the blood that spewed from his wrists.

“I’ll ask you one last time,” Braden emphasized. “Do you love me?”

Jason nodded.

He smiled and rustled the boy’s short hair before leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth. “I wanna make love to you.”

The twenty-three year old clamped his legs together and sobbed as Braden moved to the foot of the bed. Although weak, Jason’s survival instinct refused to give up; flopping and twisting his body, he wasn’t going without a fight.

“Babe, you have to relax,” he said as he finally managed to grip the elastic at the boy’s waistline. He kissed the porcelain hips before attempting to pull the pants down further. “Now you’re just being difficult…I’ll just take it if I have to.”

Braden stood and pulled his own trousers off before aggressively straddling Jason; at last getting a good grip on his pants to remove them. “I love you, Pumpkin.”

“He’s not your Pumpkin!” Kurtis shouted from behind them before smashing the vase against the man’s head, knocking him out cold.

“Jason,” he quickly removed the gag from the hysterical boy’s mouth and cut him free of his restraints. Jason threw himself into Kurtis’ arms and wept as he tried to catch his breath. “The police are on their way,” he kissed his temple.

“H-How-”

“You missed eight calls.”

Within a few minutes, the police arrived and scooped an unconscious Braden off of the floor before an ambulance escorted Jason to the hospital.

———

“How are you feeling, boo?” Kurtis asked his friend after entering the room.

“My toe stitches hurt, my head stitches hurt, my hair is fucked and I want ice cream,” he groaned.

“I’ll get you some ice cream.”

“Thanks. And sorry for complaining so much.”

“Oh hush, you have the right to complain, curse me out, all that. It’s a new rule.”

“I like that rule,” he winced as he smiled; cheeks still sore.

“So I was talking to the detectives earlier. They wouldn’t tell me much, but they hinted that this isn’t the first time Braden has done this. He goes from website to website catfishing people before becoming obsessive.”

Jason didn’t respond.

“So he might not even have a trial, maybe they’ll just commit him to an asylum.”

“I’m just glad it’s over,” he sighed.

“I know boo, but, I have a surprise for you,” Kurtis grinned suspiciously.

“Ugh, I don’t have time for your shenanigans,” Jason groaned. He raised the hand that had the IV inserted into the back of it. “I’m in the hospital, give me a break.”

“If I know you, hospital or not, you’ll love this surprise.”

“Fine. What is it?”

“Remember the detectives were saying how the court was trying to call you because your information on Matt didn’t add up because Braden lied about his identity?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I happened to Google smoogle and I found the real Matt, he’s a model who lives in New York. I told him about what happened to you and now he wants to meet you,” Kurtis rushed.

Jason’s jaw dropped. “No way. I look crazy and I’m pretty sure I’m done with men. I want a girlfriend now.”

“This isn’t a blind date,” he assured. “He just wants to check on you. And you look great considering what you’ve been through. And you wouldn’t even know what to do with a vagina.”

“So,” he rolled his eyes.

“So…he’s right outside.”

“Kurtis!”

“You’re right. I’m sorry and I’ll tell him now isn’t a good time,” he turned and headed for the door.

“Wait, is he hot in person?”

“The camera does that mug no justice.”

Jason let out a long exhale. “Fine, let him in.”

Kurtis beamed before skipping out of the room only to return seconds later with the most beautiful boy Jason had ever seen in tow. “Jason, this is Matt. Matt this is my best friend Jason.”

“Hi,” Jason exhaled.

“Hey, these are for you,” he handed him the ‘Get Well Soon’ themed bouquet of bright flowers.

“Thank you so much, you didn’t have to.”

“Well, I’m really sorry for what happened to you. My pictures get stolen all of the time, but nothing like this has ever happened.”

“I’m so over people and relationships now. I’m going to become a hermit.”

“Then I’m so happy I got to meet you before you go full fledged hermit,” he smiled; Jason’s already weak knees became weaker.

“Do you have a Facebook?”

“So much for hermit,” Kurtis teased in a mumble. Jason gave him an impatient glare.

“I do have a Facebook,” Matt chuckled. “And I’d love to be friends.”

“Actually, I just wanna stare at your pictures. I’m done with online friendships.”

“Who said anything about online?” he smirked.

Jason blushed.

“I’d love to see you again.”

“How about tomorrow?” Kurtis blurted. “He’ll still be here.”

“Shut up,” Jason scowled. “So, how about tomorrow? I’ll still be here.”

Matt laughed. “Tomorrow sounds great.”

“Bring more flowers,” Kurtis whispered loudly.

“Had I known Jason was so beautiful, I would’ve brought the entire Garden of Eden.”

“Aw,” Kurtis pouted. “Better bring a ring too.”

They all laughed as Jason’s doctor knocked and entered the room. “Will you gents excuse us a minute? Unless you don’t mind them being here?” he asked Jason.

“They can leave,” he jokingly dismissed with his hand.

“We’ll be right outside, boo,” Kurtis informed.

“Later,” Matt winked before following him out of the room.

“How are you feeling?” the doctor asked.

“Better already,” he smiled.


End file.
